The Next Mozart
by Nakamura Asuka-chan
Summary: Piano adalah jiwa kami berdua. Bersamanya aku bisa menghasilkan musik sempurna. Senyummu dan kata-katamu yang menguatkanku membuat kenangan manis diantara kita berdua. Aku menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. ONESHOOT/ REVIEW?


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO, ABAL-ABAL, dll **

**PAIRING: NARUHINA**

"**THE NEXT MOZART"**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfict ini adalah fanfict yang aku pake buat tes masuk pendaftaran admin di salah satu Fanpage Greyson Chance di facebook *diam2 aku juga Enchancers* dan keterima, katanya sih **_**feel **_**nya kurang jadi ada yang aku rombak dibagian akhir.**

**Kalau ada yang tau fanfict ini...hehe...berarti anda teman facebook ataupun teman di fanpage yang aku tempati dulu... xD**

**Oke tanpa banyak basa basi... Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun ,kita duet lagi yuk?" seru seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang berlari kearah laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang dan langsung duduk di kursi piano,di sebelah laki-laki itu . Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu tersenyum "Ayo,kita main apa hari ini Hinata?"

"Well...bagaimana dengan 'Sonata in A Minor'?sebelumnya kamu tidak bisa memainkannya bukan?ayo lah,ini tantanganku untukmu" kata Hinata dengan nada menantang

"Baiklah,lihat saja aku pasti bisa. Kalau aku bisa,kamu harus menyanyikan lagu '_I love you'_ dari Barney...di depan rumahku dengan suara yang keras" tantang dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menarik nafas dan mengehembuskannya. Mereka memosisikan jari-jari mereka masing-masing di atas tuts piano. Dan musik 'Sonata in A Minor' dari Mozart pun mengalun di seluruh ruangan. Mereka terhanyut dalam permainan seperti biasanya,kami memang sering sekali bermain piano bersama seperti ini. Hinata adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil,dia juga yang pertama kali mengajak Naruto bermain piano. Jadi..._well_...walaupun malu mengakuinya HInata juga lebih hebat dari Naruto. Awalnya Hinata sangat pemalu di depan Naruto, tapi lama-lama Hinata bisa sangat terbuka dengan Naruto. Walau dia –Hinata- masih malu dengan orang lain

Part terakhir sudah selesai, Naruto tersenyum senang "Jadi,kamu harus menepati janjimu?Bukankah begitu,Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil,sementara HInata hanya mendengus kesal dan menggerutu sendiri.

.

.

.

HInata sudah berada di depan rumah Naruto dengan muka cemberut bercampur muka memerah Hinata mulai bernyanyi "I love you...you love me...we are ha-.." belum selesai dia bernyanyi, Naruto langsung berteriak "Lebih keras,Hinata..."

Dia menggerutu tidak jelas dan walau dengan volume kecil aku tahu dia tadi berkata 'baka' padaku, Naruto tau kenapa Hinata tidak mau bernyanyi,karena banyak sekali orang di dekat sini. Ada anak-anak yang sedang menyanyi,remaja yang sedang hangout dan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini. Dan karakter pemalu seperti Hinata pasti akan menyerah seketika

Tapi ternyata tidak, Hinata selalu memegang kata-katanya. "Baiklah baiklah..." jawabnya malas,lalu mulai bernyanyi dari awal lagi "I LOVE YOU,YOU LOVE ME,WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY,WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND KISS FROM ME TO YOU,WON'T YOU SAYS YOU LOVE ME TOO..."

Aku tertawa keras sekali,dia bernyayi dengan suara yang dia sengaja supaya sangat jelek dan menari-nari seperti orang gila,dan saat dia berkata 'HUG' dia langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia mengesampingkan rasa malunya kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mau kalah denganku

Bahkan orang yang di sekitar situ langsung kaget begitu dia bernyanyi –lebih tepatnya berteriak- dan mulai tertawa kecil melihat aksi heroik Hinata. Karena terlalu sibuk tertawa,aku tidak sadar dia berjalan ke arahku dengan muka galak seperti macan yang akan menerkam rusa dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo dia menari tanganku dan segera menyeretku ke dalam rumah.

"Haha...tadi kamu haha...sangat lucu...hahahaha" kataku disela tawaku

"Ughhh...untung saja kau temanku kalau tidak akan ku cekik kau" dia segera duduk di sofa

"Eh..ada apa ini?sepertinya seru sekali...cerita dong" kata Okasanku –Kushina- tiba-tiba muncul

"Ini loh kak...tadi Hinata bernyanyi 'I love you' di depan rumah kita, aneh pula" jawab Naruto sambil menahan tawa

"Oh,pantas...aku kira tadi tetangga kita sedang bernyanyi, kau tau lah Naruto kalau tetangga kita itu suaranya jelek sekali. Ternyata Hinata-chan ya..." Kushina menahan tawa. Sementara Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya ,dan langsung meminum juice yang sudah Okasan sediakan, langsung dibuatnya tandas.

"Hahaha...sudahlah,O iya Hinata-chan kamu sudah mendaftarkan diri ke 'Contest Amateur Pianist'? Naruto juga mengikutinya" tanya Okasan

HInata mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang,dia selalu terlihat bahagia jika berbicara tentang 'PIANO' "Ya,3 hari yang lalu baru saja aku mendaftar. Dan aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk kontes 2 hari lagi, Kushina-san"

"Rencananya kamu ingin memainkan lagu apa?" tanyaku

HInata baru saja mau menjawab, Okasan dengan cepat menyela "Tunggu dulu,lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tidak mengerit tentang Mozart, Bach ataupun beethoven" lalu segera pergi untuk memasak. Bagi Kushina, Hinata sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan memainkan K. 317, Missa Coronation. Kau?" jawab HInata ceria,sepertinya dia sudah tidak kesal lagi

"Aku Simfoni No. 9 dari Beethoven" aku memang sangat menyukai karya Beethoven yang satu ini,sangat indah.

"Ah,aku sudah menebaknya" dia tersenyum

"Tapi,sepertinya kamu yang akan menang" jawabku lesu

Dia menatapku sejenak,lalu tersenyum. Dia merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung bajunya "Kemarikan tanganmu"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan segera mengulurkan tanganku. Dia menaruh sesuatu ditanganku,Lollypop. Aku menatapnya bingung,apa hubungannya kontes dengan Lollypop?.

Dia mengerti arti tatapanku dan langsung menjawab "Kata orang jika kita sedang lesu,bagusnya makan yang manis-manis " dia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Kamu harusnya percaya dengan dirimu sendiri,belum tentu aku akan memenangkannya" Dia tersenyum riang, aku terpukau melihatnya. Marie memang terlihat sangat manis di setiap saat,dia selula percaya diri dan itu selalu memancar di dirinya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan tak kalah cerianya "Iya,The Next Mozart alias Hyuuga Hinata. Baiklah,aku akan berjuang. Aku akan mengalahkanmu" dia tertawa,dan aku langsung memakan permen darinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu berlatih untuk besok,tentu saja di rumahku. Katanya sih Hinata lebih suka bermain di rumahku dan saat kutanya kenapa dia menjawab "Kan enak Naruto-kun,aku dikasih makan lagi" aduh,anak itu pikirannya makan saja.

Kami mengulang-ulang permainan piano kami berulang-ulang. Permainan HInata sangat ...Menjiwai,dia selalu dapat menampilkan setiap musik dengan sempurna.

"Kamu tau Naruto-kun, apa yang paling indah dari musik yang berasal dari piano?" kata Hinata saat kami beristirahat

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Setiap nada memiliki arti masing-masing dan lembut namun bermakna " dia menekan salah satu nada "Seperti A Minor,yang memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam. Kata _Kaasan_ dulu 'setiap ruangan yang ada sebuah piano,pasti dewa/dewi musik ada disitu' begitu"

Aku memandangnya takjub,dia mengerti banyak hal tentang piano. Aku rasa,aku tetap tidak bisa mengalahkannya meski 100 tahun aku berlatih,dia memang berbakat. THE NEXT MOZART,memang dialah orangnya.

"Oh,iya. Ayo kita lanjutkan bermain lagi,aku merasa ada yang kurang sempurna" katanya,aku hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Hinata segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia membereskan partitur musik-nya dengan tergesa-gesa dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas

"Apa kamu tidak ingin ku antarkan?" tawarku

"_I'e_,rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini saja kok" tolaknya dengan nada halus. Aku menawarkannya beberapa kali, tapi dia tetap saja menolaknya. Dia berpamitan dengan Okasan dan Otousan

Dia berjalan keluar sementara aku berdiri di depan halaman rumahku. Setelah beberapa langkah dia berbalik dan berteriak "Jaa Naruto-kun! Sampai jumpa.." dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi lagi.

Uh,aku pikir tetanggaku yang cerewet itu akan marah-marah besok karena kami membuat keributan.

Rencananya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku akan menyatakan juga perasaanku kepadanya,Ya aku sangat mencintainya sejak 3 tahun yang aku akan memberitahukan kepadanya besok. Aku tidak sabar untuk besok!

.

.

.

_Asyik,Asyik...aku sudah tidak sabar besok_, batin Hinata senang. Besok adalah ajang pertempuranku dengan Naruto-kun, aku akan berjuang lebih keras.

Aku melihat partitur-partitur musik untuk besok. Mataku membulat "Eh,ini bukannya milik Naruto-kun. Gawat,aku harus mengembalikannya..." aku berlari berbalik arah, padahal aku sudah hampir sampai di rumah,tapi kalau tidak ada ini dia tidak bisa tampil.

Aku segera berlari sambil terus membawa partitur-partitur itu "Aku harus cepat,bisa-bisa aku dimarahin Tousan lagi"

.

.

TINNNNN...

.

.

Aku menoleh dan melihat cahaya yang sangat terang melaju ke arahku dengan sangat cepat. Dan menghantamku.

.

.

BRAKKK...

.

.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulitku. Aku tahu itu darahku. Aku sadar aku sedang terbaring di aspal yang kasar. Lemah. Sakit, sakit sekali! Aku masih setengah sadar. Partitur-partitur itu terhempas berserakan di jalanan,sementara Partitur bertuliskan 'Simfoni No. 9' terjatuh di sebelah ku dan aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Pandanganku seketika gelap.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Neji-niichan, Hanabi-chan, Otousan di sebelahku. Hanabi-chan terlihat sangat kacau,sepertinya dia habis menangis "T-tousan,aku di-dimana?" kataku terbata-bata

"Hinata! Kau selamat,kamu ada di rumah sakit sayang" jawab Otousan sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku

"Neechan, syukurlah kau sadar" kata Hanabi sambil mengenggam tanganku dan kembali menangis. Neji-niichan tampaknya sedang berjuang menahan tangis juga

"Tousan...s-sudah mem-memberitahu Naruto-kun?"

"Belum,ini sudah sangat malam. Kami memutuskan besok saja memberitahunya"

Aku tersenyum lemah "Baguslah..." aku menutup mataku yang sudah sangat lemah

"Sepertinya kamu tidak akan bisa mengikuti kontes itu,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tousan

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu"

"Tapi kami bisa merekamkan penampilan Naruto-kun nanti,kau tentu ingin melihatnya" perkataan Neji-nii hanya membuatku tersenyum dan tetap mentup mata

Tousan memperhatikanku "Sepertinya kau sudah lelah,lebih baik kamu istirahan saja dulu"

Aku mendengar suara tousan bergetar. Apa dia sedang menangis? Aku ingin membuka mataku tapi terasa sangat berat.

"Ya,tidurlah neechan" imbuh Hanabi

"Tousan?"

"Ya?" Hiashi –tousan- menggengam tanganku yang mulai dingin

"Bilang kepada Naruto-kun 'Dia harus mengikuti konser apapun yang terjadi' dan sampaikan maafku karena tidak bisa ikut kontes dengannya ya?"

"Baiklah sayang..." tousan mengecup pucak kepala dan membiarkanku beristirahat. Mereka mengira aku tertidur,walau kenyataan aku memang tertidur. Tertidur Untuk Selamanya. Dan itu terakhir kalinya aku membuka mata dan pergi dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Aku telah bersiap-siap untuk kontes itu,pertempuranku dengan Hinata akan segera dimulai maka dari itu aku sangat bersemangat.

KRING...KRING...

Okasan mengangkat telpon "Halo? Dengan Keluarga Uzumaki"

Aku melihat wajah Okasan memucat. Entah apa yang diucapkan orang di telpon itu kepada Okasan. Setelah beberapa saat Okasan menutup telpon dan berdiri mematung

"_Anata_, ada apa?" tanya otousan dengan khawatir. Aku juga mendekati okasan dengan raut wajah penasaran

Okasan terdiam,lalu menatapku sejenak "Hinata-chan..." katanya lirih

Mendengar nama 'Hinata' aku menjadi ikut khawatir "Hinata kenapa,okasan?" desakku

Okasan tidak menjawab "Kenapa,okasan?" desakku lagi, aku sudah sangat panik

"Di-dia meninggal,tertabrak mobil tadi malam..."

Seketika itu juga aku merasa tak ada tempat berpijak dan mencengkram sofa untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak terjatuh "Ka-kau bercanda,okasan" kataku pucat. Tidak ahanya aku yang pucat, Otousan juga kaget mendengarnya

"Naruto tenang ya..." kata Otousan menenangkanku lalu menatap istrinya"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Di-dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang,tapi kembali lagi untuk menyerahkan Partitur musik mu yang terbawa olehnya. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang sangat cepat menabraknya. Dan dan...akhirnya dia meninggal"

Tidak mungkin! Hinata pergi! Tak terasa airmata meluncur hebat di pipi _tan_ ku. Aku menangis,di hari yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu. Dia malah meninggalkanku? Ini tidak adil!, teriakku dalam hati. Aku berlari ke arah kamarku.

"KAU MAU KEMANA NARUTO?" teriak Okasan

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGIKUTI KONTES" balasku tanpa berhenti berlari

"TAPI-.."

"AKU TIDAK MAU...AKU TIDAK BISA KALAU TANPA HINATA"

"Naruto, Hiashi-san juga bilang...tentang permintaan terakhir Hinata-chan"

Aku berhenti, aku terdiam diatas tangga menuju kamarku "Permintaan terakhir?"

"Iya,Hinata ingin kau tetap mengikuti kontes apapun yang terjadi...apa kau tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaannya?" tanya kaasan lembut, walaupun terlihat cairan bening mengalir dimatanya. Otousan merangkulnya dengan lembut

"Tapi,kami tidak akan memaksamu Naruto. Kalau kamu tidak ingin ikut tidak apa-apa...pasti akan sangat susah melakukann kontes dengan keadaan seperti ini" kata Otousan

Aku membayangkan wajah Hinata yang selalu riang dan selalu tertawa. Sennyumannya yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Tidak " diam sejenak. Aku menghapus airmataku dan berusaha tegar "Ba-baiklah,kalau itu permintaan Hinata"

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat konser,tempat dimana seharusnya menjadi medan pertarunganku dengan Hinata. Aku melihat nama HInata sudah dicoret dari daftar peserta mungkin karena Hiashi-san Hinata sudah menelpon ke panitia penyelenggaraan. Satu persatu peserta sudah menunjukkan bakatnya tibalah saat penampilanku.

"PESERTA SELANJUTNYA ADALAH...UZUMAKI NARUTO,BERI TEPUK TANGAN UNTUKNYA" aku memasuki panggung,suara tepuk tangan segera memenuhi ruangan. Aku melihat Otousan dan Okasan tepat dibarisan pertama.

Aku duduk di depan piano dan manaruh jari-jari ku diatas tuts-tuts piano dan mulai bermain. Dentingan piano mengalun di sekeliling ruangan. Aku tidak memainkan musik 'Simfoni No.9' tapi 'Sonata In A Minor' yang mewakili perasaanku sekarang.

Aku teringat kata-kata nya padaku waktu kami berumur 13 tahun,

.

"_Naruto-kun aku sangat menyukaimu..." katanya dulu dengan wajah memerah_

_Aku yang dulu masih mengiranya bercanda pun berkata "Aku juga menyukaimu,bukankah kita teman baik"_

_Aku tidak sadar perubahan raut mukanya, dia menampakan wajah sedih dan dia dengan segera menutupnya dengan seyuman walaupun mungkin dipaksaan_

"_Iya,kita memang berteman baik...untuk selamanya. Ayo kita pergi!" dia menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan beriringan._

_._

Aku ingin tersenyum ketika mengingat itu,banyak sekali kenangan dengannya. Begitu banyak,sampai aku bisa berharap waktu bisa kuulangi lagi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Hinata sudah meninggalkanku.

Airmataku mengalir turun, tapi aku tetap memainkan pianoku. Pengunjung mengira pasti aku terbawa oleh permainanku sendiri. Tapi tidak, aku hanya menangis diriku yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Permainanku sudah selesai,tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Aku melihat Okasan menangis dan Otousan yang dari tadi merekamku juga bertepuk tangan. Setelah memberi hormat,aku menuju belakang panggung.

.

Pemakaman Hinata di keesokan harinya,penuh dengan isak tangis. Hiashi-san yang berusaha tegar, Neji yang terlihat memeluk Hanabi-chan yang sedang menangis di sebelah nisan Hinata, yang bertuliskan:

.

.

.

**Rest In Peace**

**My Beloved Daughter**

**Hyuuga Hinata (27 Desember 1997 – 27 Oktober 2014)**

**Till We Meet Again,Your Parents:**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Your Brother and Sister:**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okasan juga menangis di pundak Otousan, mereka sudah sangat menyayangi Hinata. Pemakaman pun selesai,semuanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Proses pemakaman berlangsung sangat lama. Aku yakin persediaan airmataku habis setelah ini. Aku masih tidak percaya Hinata pergi.

"Naruto,kita pulang yuk" ajak Okasan ketika pemakaman telah selesai

Aku tersenyum sedih "sebentar lagi, okasan dan otousan ke mobil duluan saja"

Oksan mengangguk dan pergi dengan Otousan. Setelah mereka kembali ke mobil, aku berlutut di samping nisan Hinata

"Hai, Hinata apa kau disana?Kamu tau aku berhasil memenangkan kontes itu. Sonata In A Minor memang hebat ya,untung kamu mengajakku memainkan itu " air mata rasanya sudah mau keluar,tapi dengan cepat aku menghapusnya . Aku sudah berjanji untuk kuat.

"Kalau saja kamu ada disana,mungkin pertandingan kita akan menjadi lebih seru dan melihatku mendapatkan penghargaan...hahaha... " aku berusaha tertawa,tapi sepertinya tidak berguna

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Aku merindukan saat-saat bermain piano denganmu. Aku merindukan omelanmu. Aku merindukan senyumanmu dan kata-kata petuah mu yang terkadang seperti nenek-nenek. Aku rindu dengan muka memerahmu jika kamu malu dan satu lagi...-" aku tersenyum menatap nama yang terpampang di nisan itu, lalu mengelusnya "Aku...aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" tanyaku. Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Airmata meluncur kembali di pipiku. "A-aku boleh menjadi cengeng untuk hari ini ya, Hinata" lirihku. Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan Hinata. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau Hinata tidak akan kembali padaku.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku berdiri dan menyeka airmataku lalu tersenyum ceria "Sudah ya,Hinata! Nanti kita bertemu lagi,dan bermain diatas piano, kau akan lihat kehebatan seorang UZUMAKI NARUTO nanti. Jaa ne~"

Setelah aku mengatakannya,aku merasa hatiku sudah lega. Aku berjalan ke arah mobilku,dan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Selama aku masih bernafas,selama aku masih terus memainkan piano,aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hinata, The Next Mozart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Perempuan berambut indigo sedari tadi menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bahkan dia tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto "Naruto-kun..." gumamnya

Dia tidak ingin Naruto sedih, dia ingin Naruto tersenyum kembali. Dia ingin menghapus airmata dari pipi Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa!

Dia menatap Naruto sedih, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Naruto tersenyum kearah nisan yang sebenaranya adalah nisan bertuliskan namanya.

"_Yokatta_, Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata dengan tersenyum senang. Hinata berbalik menuju cahaya yang sudah menunggunya, lalu berbalik sejenak menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Ahaha...kita ketemu lagi dengan Oneshoot "NaruHIna" **

**Semoga kalian suka, dan semoga feelingnya dapet. Karena sebetulnya aku kurang mahir kalau di suruh buat cerita genre hurt dan sebagainya ^^**

**Disini Naruto dan Hinata jadi pianis ya! Dari dulu aku suka banget sama yang namanya PIANO. Kalau ada diantara readers yang bisa piano, pasti aku iri banget tuh *soalnya aku gak bisa xD***

**Oke sekian bincang-bincangnya! Jaa ne~**

**Oh iya...**

**Minta REVIEW ya :D**


End file.
